


Winter's Treasure

by ideserveyou



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideserveyou/pseuds/ideserveyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets an early Christmas present. And so does Kai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Treasure

| 

‘Arthur, are you sure we’re on the right road? It must be well gone midnight.’

‘We’re nearly there, look. I can see the lights.’

‘Thank the gods,’ Kai says. ‘I was beginning to think we’d be out in the snow all night.’

Arthur looks at him sidelong. ‘Would that have been entirely bad?’

‘Yes, it would. My feet’ll never be warm again as it is.’

‘We could have drunk this barrel of mead we’re lugging back.’

‘We could  _not_. It’s our traditional Yuletide gift for Llud. More than our life’s worth, to come home with it empty. Or even broached.’

‘But we would have been sure of being alone.’

Kai snorts. ‘Sure of being frozen, more like.’

‘Oh, I’m certain I could have found a way to warm you up.’

‘You might still have to.’ There is a hopeful note in Kai’s voice.

 

Arthur grins at him, and together they plod up the track to the village gates, the gurgling barrel slung on a pole between them.

 

There is nobody about as they deposit their burden in the store hut, straighten their tired backs, and pick their way across the rutted, icy yard to the longhouse. The doorwarden is shivering, despite his glowing brazier and two extra cloaks; they whisper a hasty greeting and slip in through the door, which creaks a little, as always. A familiar sound, like a welcome home.

 

Another familiar sound assails their ears as they enter the hall: Llud’s wheezy snoring from his winter place beside the hearth.

 

‘Like an old badger,’ Kai whispers, his smile flashing white in the gloom.

 

Then he grips Arthur’s arm, to stop him going further.

 

‘What?’

‘You’re forgetting something.’

‘I don’t think so.’

‘Yes, you are.’

‘Kai, the feast is in three days, and  _nothing_  has been forgotten this Yule. The mead was the last thing. Now will you let me go, and let’s get to bed before we wake Llud.’

‘Look up.’

‘Enough of your foolishness.’

‘Just look up.’

Arthur sighs. ‘Just tell me.’

‘Mistletoe,’ Kai whispers triumphantly. ‘Knew they’d have it hung by the time we got back. And you’re standing right underneath it.’

 

It is a glorious kiss, despite the cold and the late hour and the need for silence. An extra gift, Arthur thinks, as he puts both arms round Kai’s neck and leans against him, yielding open-mouthed to Kai’s warm lips and skilful tongue. Such rare bliss: no cares, no unfinished tasks, no marauding Saxons, no prying eyes, nothing to worry about at all…

 

Llud stirs, and mutters something inaudible. They spring apart; but their father just rolls over and the regular rhythm of his snoring resumes.

 

They tiptoe into the bedchamber, and bar the door.

‘Ye Gods, it’s cold in here.’ Kai’s teeth are chattering.

‘We’ll have to share the blankets.’

‘Only sensible thing to do,’ Kai agrees, straight-faced.

Arthur fumbles for a tinderbox and a rushlight; by its feeble glimmer, they gather all the fleeces, blankets and cloaks they can find and pile them on Arthur’s bed. Then they strip themselves of their wet boots and clothing, blow out the light, and burrow into the heap, clinging together as the chill strikes into them.

 

Kai writhes this way and that, seeking closer contact, desperate for any scrap of warmth.  

Arthur pulls the covers further up. ‘You’re letting the cold in. Be still.’ He rolls over, pinning Kai beneath him.

‘I c-can’t.’ Kai gasps and shudders, his hands icy against Arthur’s back. ‘I’m f-f-freezing…’

‘Here. Let me take your mind off it.’ Arthur covers Kai’s mouth with his own, then trails fierce kisses across that beloved face and down Kai’s neck, across his collarbone, into his hair…

 

And now Kai’s body is warming and relaxing, and his breathing is ragged for quite another reason.

 

The heat is growing between them, welcome and familiar and unmistakable.

 

Arthur lifts his mouth from Kai’s and whispers, ‘I’ve got something for you.’

‘What?’

‘Stay there. And hold the blankets.’ Arthur turns round, trying not to disturb the coverings; burrows down into the warm damp darkness of the bedding. He kneels astride Kai’s neck; props himself on his forearms, and nuzzles into Kai’s groin, licking and nibbling.

Kai gives a low-pitched, contented murmur, and reaches up to caress Arthur’s buttocks before lifting his head to plant small sweet kisses all around the tip of Arthur’s cock, which is already hanging heavy and swollen.

 

‘At least your hands are warm now,’ Arthur says, laughing.

‘My feet aren’t.’

‘They will be. Anyway, something else is more than making up for them…’

Kai chuckles, his breath blowing warm around Arthur’s balls. ‘You’re pretty warm yourself,’ he says, ‘but I’d better make sure you don’t catch cold.’

And he takes Arthur’s prick into his mouth, sending a wave of heat through Arthur’s whole body.

 

Arthur settles himself more comfortably, and takes his time: sweeping his tongue up the length of Kai’s shaft, then bending right down to nudge at the sensitive ridge of flesh behind his balls.

‘Two can play at that game,’ Kai says, letting go of Arthur’s cock and sucking noisily on his own fingers before sliding them into Arthur’s cleft.

The blessed heat of Kai’s mouth envelops Arthur’s tip once more, and now Kai is pressing him –  _there_  – right over the sweet spot inside, and Arthur moans deep in his throat, and takes Kai all the way in.

 

Kai in his turn cannot keep silent, but there is no need, not here. Here, they are in their own little world under the fleeces, and it’s hot and airless and it smells of sweat and feet and musty wool, but it’s perfect and complete and for now they want for nothing.

 

Now Kai has two fingers buried up to the knuckles in Arthur’s arse, and Arthur is running his tongue-tip around the head of Kai’s prick, and both are breathing hard and trying to hold back –

 

But they might as well try to stop the snow from falling.

 

‘I said you might still have to warm me up,’ Kai murmurs afterwards, his face pressed into Arthur’s neck.

Arthur cleans the last of the stickiness from around Kai’s limp – but undeniably warm – cock. ‘And I knew I would find a way to do it,’ he says, dropping the dirty rag on the floor and planting a fond kiss on the top of Kai’s head.

Kai chuckles. ‘You always find a way. But I think that one is my favourite.’

‘Mine too,’ Arthur says.

 

He lies wakeful for a long time after Kai has fallen asleep, just listening to Kai’s soft breathing, treasuring every in-and-out of the firm smooth stomach pressed against his side, every pulse of the steady heartbeat under his encircling arm. Each moment is a precious gift, a tiny spark to be hoarded up against the darkness and the cold.

 

Arthur used to find these winter nights too long; but no more.

 

For love like this, even the longest nights are all too short.  
  
---


End file.
